Tigers and Fairies!
by Falconswipe
Summary: What if Warriors were mages? What if the clans were destroyed? Lots of OCs. Rated T for for now
1. Meet Ocs

**Welcome all falcons! I am here to deliver a crossover between Warriors and Fairy Tail! This story is a little different from my one on Wattpad, which will be updated slower than this one, for I have a co-author that helps me write and she also beta-reads my chapters so...yeah. This will also be called 'Tigers and Fairies?!', so don't you worry! But let me describe all the OC's/Lucy. Also, Blackclan guild mark is three scratches.**

 **Blackclan:**

 **Leader-Goldstar: Fire Tiger Leader, 18 years old, sister of Treeheart, Starclaw/Lucy, and Hazelfur. In tiger form, she has white paws, the end of her tail is white, and her muzzle is also white. Extremely large claws inherited from the deadly Scourge. In human form, she has white hair, pale skin, and her clan/guild mark is over her right eye, which is blue. She normally wears skinny jeans that are torn and a crop top, usually it's blue. She also possesses a Take Over spell called Scourge Soul. Some say she was related to him to have such a power. Saphire eyes as well. Mate is Fernshade**

 **Deputy-Starclaw/Lucy: Water/Star Tiger Leader, sister of Treeheart, Hazelfur, and Goldstar. 18 years old, in tiger form, she has an all out golden coat, with fiery amber eyes. She is the only one in her litter to have amber eyes, which she must've inherited from her father, Bramblestar. In human form, she looks exactly the same like in the anime/manga, only with amber eyes, and her pink guild mark is on her left cheek. Half of her face is also scarred from a badger attack, so she has an illusion magic that covers it up. From time to time, you could see her wearing bandages so she could relax her magic.**

 **Warriors(Only explaining magic and basic looks along with mates and side notes pkus age):**

 **Treeheart: Ice Tiger Leader. Tiger Form: brown tabby with a white leg and sky blue eyes. Human: White hair, and tan skin. Guild mark is on his left shoulder-Blue. Side Note: Like Gray, he has a natural tendency to strip because of his training 18**

 **Skyswirl: Iron Tiger Slayer. Tiger Form: Light pink cat with blue swirls and red eyes. Human: Light pink hair, darker blue swirls. Guild mark is on right thigh-Purple. Mate is Fireheart 20**

 **Fernshade: Blood Tiger Leader. Tiger Form: Massive brown tabby with dark gray-blue eyes. Human: Pale skin and dark brown hair, almost black. Guild mark is on right bicep-Dark Grey. Mate to Goldstar 19 Side Note: Fernshade can put a stop on people's magic considering it flows through their blood.**

 **Fireheart: Lava Tiger Slayer. Tiger Form: Moderate sized orange tabby with red eyes. Human: His hair is more red than orange. Guild mark is on right shoulder blade-Orange-red. 21**

 **Hazelfur(forgot to put her own section, whoops): Medicine cat, Shadow Tiger Healer. Tiger Form: Dark brown tabby with hazel underbelly and light sky blue eyes. Human: Hazel-colored hair with dark brown tips. Guild mark is on left side of her stomach-Black. Side Note: Because of a job she took at the age of 7, a dangerous chemical got in her eyes, rendering her blind. Fortunately, she was taught how Tiger's Eye, which helped Tiger Mages see. But it only lasts so long before you have to rest your magic, like Starclaw. 5-7 days at most**

 **Apprentices(there are more warriors, im just lazy):**

 **Gorsepaw: Blood Tiger Slayer, 7 years old. Mentor is Starclaw, sister is Lightningpaw. Tiger Form: Blood red coat with yellow eyes Human: Tan skin, and lighter red hair. Guild Mark is on right shoulder-Yellow. Side Note: While Fernshade can stop magic, Gorsepaw is learning how to control people.**

 **Lightningpaw: Lightning Tiger Leader, 7 years old. Mentor is Skyswirl, brother is Gorsepaw. Tiger Form: Light golden coat with dark blue eyes. Human: Darker hair and eyes are more gray. Guild Mark is located on right breast-Green.**

 **Well, I was planning on a chapter after this...but just no. My first chapter will be posted later though!**

 **Arigatou, minna for reading! Falcon out!**


	2. Chapter 1

"Uh, Sir, are you ok?" The conductor asked a pink-haired man who was currently on the floor, groaning like a pathetic fool.

"He's just fine. His fucking motion sickness is a goddamn pain in the ass though," A tart, yet smooth voice entered the conversation. Her amber eyes were glaring at the 'Sir' on the floor," Natsu, get your pathetic ass up! I'll leave you on the train if you don't!" Natsu grumbled and a blue cat nudged his shoulder.

"Gi... _ngghhh_...gimme a sec," Natsu said weakly. The blonde sighed before walking off the train, muttering incoherent words. The blue cat followed closely behind, not wanting to be left behind.

"Uh, Starclaw, where's Na-" The blue cat asked, before hearing a scream. Both looked to see Natsu yelling 'NOOO!' as the train was going away.

"FUCKIN' HELL NATSU!" Starclaw yelled as she chased after the train.

"That is the last fucking time I'm running after your sick ass, baka!" Starclaw yelled at the slightly woozy Natsu, who was wincing. She had, quite literally, dragged him back to Hargeon. He didn't say anything about it, in fear she would also through his ass all the way across Fiore. Just the thought made him shudder, and his stomach did flip flops.

Noticing his little shudder, Starclaw sighed. Here they were in Hargeon, chasing after this supposed 'Salamander' dude who was posing as the idiot next to her. Her apprentice had gotten an infection, so she couldn't take him on the mission, unfortunately, but Natsu had signed up for it. Gorsepaw and Natsu were good friends, much to Starclaw's pleasure. The fact that Natsu signed up for the apprentice warmed her heart, and she never doubted her adopted brother.

Yes, brother. Fairy Tail and Blackclan had made themselves friends about 4 years ago, after the original clans were destroyed. Many were surprised on how hungry they looked, and how sad they were. Gorsepaw and Lightningpaw had lost their father, and still don't know about their mother, Scarpelt.

"You ok?" Natsu asked, noticing how his sister was stoic, but her eyes were always readable. He knew she let them be for reasons unknown to him, but still. Her eyes were a mix of sadness and happiness.

"Y-yeah. Let's go get this son of a bitch!" Starclaw yelled, racing ahead, unaware of the events that were going to happen that evening.

 **Wow...ummm..short chappie. Honestly, my goddamn brain won't function. Explaining the job, instead of searching for Igneel, I had Natsu and Lucy/Starclaw go on a job to take down Bora. Next chapter will be longer...and I will update later today(it's 1:11 AM where I'm at) so yeah. I really, really hope people check out this story, for I really like writing it. I will not discontinue it, however, if people don't read, cause I know for a fact people will.**

 **Arigatou minna, for reading! Falcon out!**


	3. Bora

***peeks around corner***

 **Me: Whew**

 ***tackled by Fairy Tail and Warrior fans***

 **Ok, so, I'm sorry for updating on my other story and not this one. But I am back and ready for action! I will make this chapter extra long, aka: Lucy and Natsu finish their job, go home and is offered another one by Erza! I will not dissappoint!**

The trio trudged onwards, hoping to catch a whiff of the scent of the imposter. No such luck was presenting itself.

*grumble*

Starclaw looked over at Natsu and Happy, who were looking at her. She sighed," Haven't eaten since yesterday. Leaf-bare is approuching, so we're trying to save as much food as possible."

Natsu's eyes furrowed,"But that doesn't mean you should give up your portions of the meal with saving the food. Come on, let's go stop by somewhere to eat!" Before Starclaw could even protest, her hand was pulled forward to a resturant. The smell of meat had her stomach growling and her eyes were filled with shame. Natsu saw this and said,"I'll take the blame. Just sit down and eat!" Still a little shameful, she reluctanly sat down and ordered some steak. Almost as soon as it was ordered, the steak was in front of her, it's mouth-watering smell hitting her highly-sensitive nose. Her tongue licked her dry lips and she immediately shoved the watering food in her mouth. Natsu watched in part amazement and part sympathy as she went through 2000 jewel of food. But, he soon realized, that she was asking the waitress something.

"I'm from a clan, Blackclan to precise...and um-" Starclaw was cut off as the waitress spoke.

"Oh, and I'm assuming you want us to send some food their way?" The woman asked and Starclaw sheepishly nodded.

"I'll send some raw meat their way, good luck on whereever you're going!" The waitress said happily before accepting the 3000 jewel from Starclaw.

"Feeding my clan is my number one priority, Natsu. Anyway, apparently this so called 'Salamander' dude is hosting a big party, on a yacht. If I'm right, he won't suspect that I'm a warrior, much less a water tiger leader. Your job is to wait for me on the harbor, understood?" Starclaw instructed. Happy and Natsu nodded, out of fear if she were to do something if they disagreed.

"Good, see ya tonight!" Starclaw said, before running off.

"Damn woman," Natsu muttered.

As Starclaw had said, the party had been held on a yacht and she had been...privately invited. VIP of sorts. And she had, obviously, accepted. Now she was in the ship, talking casually to Bora.

"I can't believe such a beautiful young girl is on my ship," Bora said.

"Woman, learn that. I am no girl, haven't been for quite some time," Starclaw said.

"Oh, but have you been in the bedroom before?" Bora questioned.

"No, and I plan on waiting," Starclaw started piecing things together. Bora was someone who captured girls for sex slaves. She wasn't going to be one of them.

"Oh dear, if you realized how wrong you are," Bora sighed, but then realized something. The yacht stopped movings. It was moving so softly, he almost missed it.

"I've never introduced myself, Bora, I'm Starclaw, deputy of Blackclan. And I'm aout to put your ass 6 feet under," Starclaw sneered. Soon, the yacht was hurtling towards somewhere, before everything turned black.

Starclaw looked around before looking at a tiny hut.

 _"Please! Stop, what did I do to-STOP IT HURTS!"_ Starclaw's eyes widened.

 _"I'm gonna do this to you over and over again, until I can't. You're gonna be stuck here for a while miss!"_ A growl erupted from her throat. She quickly ran over and busted down the door to see a naked woman, bleeding as a man hovered over her.

"Move," Starclaw demanded.

"No, she's my-"

"Drown," Starclaw said, and the man dropped to the floor, coughing as she passed him. Her claws ripped through the chains as she looked down south on the woman.

"You'll be ok, erase," Starclaw said to the woman as she erased everything that happened to her.

"You ok?" Natsu asked as they walked back to Fairy Tail.

"There...was a woman...sex slave," Starclaw couldn't even comprehend what she had seen. Was that what they called rape? She had heard of it..but she had no idea it was that scarring. Starclaw was glad she intervened.

"Oh," Natsu knew Starclaw was a virgin, he wasn't that much of an idiot. But he also knew why.

"Come on, I sure as hell wanna beat up Gray!" Starclaw said cheerfully, before running off. Natsu grinned before following.

 **Ok...nevermind.**

 **Note: While it may seem like a fantasy, rape is real. Like in my first chapter, I have had friends who were assualted in this way and it's scary as fuck. I, myself, have almost been in a situation like this and let me tell you, its terrifying. This will probably be the last time I write about something like this, so...yeah.**

 **Anyway, another thing. Female Tiger Mages are domiant(got the idea from GemNika) unless they are gay, in which case, then the Male Tigers are dominant. Love you all, Falcon out!**


	4. Prophecy

**Heya falcons! Now, most of you are probably mad about my absence on this but I've been busy with life. 10-page assignments motherfuckers! Not to mention I've been sick with food poisoning...yeah not fun. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Note: Treeheart and Lisanna are mates**

 **And Fernshade is no longer Goldstar's mate. I switched it to Natsu...sorry if you don't like it. Actually, fuck you if you don't like it! It's my damn story!**

Goldstar sat on the HighTree, her ears pricked forward for any movement in the dark camp. _They should've been back by now...unless Natsu destroyed a whole village again_ , she thought, then chuckled. The thought of itself wasn't entirely unbelievable, if she knew her mate.

"You're still up?" A voice sounded and Goldstar turned to see her older sister, Sparkfire, whose orange hair and amber eyes glittered in the moonlight. Sparkfire plopped down right next to her, which made Goldstar scoot over so that they both had room.

"Yeah...I'm just worried. I don't want to lose anyone else dear to me," Goldstar said, her deep voice sounding. If you looked at the two, you would think that Goldstar was the older one..but that wasn't the case. Her twenty-six year old sister was just plain old childish...even after the death of Alderbranch...four years ago.

"I know. Me neither. But don't stay up too late, okay?" Sparkfire said, looking at Goldstar.

"I won't. Why are you up in the first place?" Goldstar inquired.

"Patrol."

"Ah." Goldstar knew the patrols had already come in, so she might've missed her sister. Both stood up and dropped down onto the floor. Goldstar turned into her den, after saying goodnight.

A chilling breeze entered the den, making Goldstar open her eyes slightly. Shaking her head she slowly got up, blinking sleep out of her eyes. Her white hair fell onto her shoulders, and she brushed her fingers through her hair. Turning to the back of the cave, she went to the sink. As any normal human being, she brushed her teeth and spit out the foam in the bowl. _Note to self: grab more water and replace it_.

She grabbed the blue comb and brushed any moss, branches, and tangles until her hair was completely straight. She grabbed her hair and put it up in a high ponytail, where she had it out of her way. She turned to her clothes and took off the black shirt she wore to sleep. Her pale breasts hung freely until she put on a blue bra. She then put on a black and blue tank top, along with skinny jeans and black combat boots. Her cat-like sapphire eyes sparkled as she put on some mascara and blue lipstick. She stepped out as she saw Starclaw sanding there, giving orders to patrols. _Must've come back when I went to sleep,_ she thought as she walked up to her sister.

"Good morning, sis," Starclaw said and Goldstar nodded curtly.

"Morning. What took you so long?" Goldstar asked and Starclaw's amber eyes filled with playful anger.

"Natsu..that's what happened. Stupid motion sickness...kinda regret not taking Hazelfur with us," Starclaw said as Goldstar sighed, her lips twitching up in a smile.

"I'm heading out to Fairy Tail..wanna come?" Goldstar asked and Starclaw nodded.

"Sure, just let me finish up these patrols-eeep!" Starclaw yelped as someone launched an icicle at her. Goldstar growled, and everyone was on high alert.

"Man, the looks on their faces!" A voice was heard and all of Blackclan groaned. The infamous Gray Fullbuster had pulled yet another prank.

"What the fuck, Gray?" Starclaw yelled and Gray laughed even harder...until Starclaw grabbed him and punched him in the gut _hard_.

"Told ya it was a bad idea!" Goldstar looked to see Natsu standing there, smirking at the groaning Gray.

" _Ngghh..._ " This time, everyone not in on the prank-which was everyone except Gray- laughed at the groaning male. It was no secret that Starclaw normally used brute strength when she was pissed...and if you received the brunt of it..you'd most likely be like Gray...groaning on the floor looking pathetic.

"Why are you guys here?" Goldstar asked and Gray finally stopped writhing around in pain to answer.

" _Nghh.._ Erza told us.. _nghh_...to-"

"Erza told us to ask you to join us on a job. She says it's a fairly hard one," Natsu said, cutting off Gray.

"Hmmm...Starclaw do you mind watching the clan?" Goldstar asked as she mulled it over.

"Nope. I'm sure Sparkfire can help me as well. Anyway, Gray, I suggest you go to see Hazelfur...she might help you with..ermm," Starclaw sheepishly scratched the back of her neck as she looked at where she punched him.

"Uh-huh.. _ughh_..on my way," Gray stood up slowly, then painfully trudged to Hazelfur's den.

Hazelfur brushed her to where it looked like a bob-cut again until she heard the ferns to the entrance of her den rustle.

"Who's there?" Hazelfur called.

"It's me, Gray!" Hazelfur turned to put on a black shirt and white pants, then black and white sneakers until she went to the entrance to see Gray holding his stomach while wincing in pain.

"Starclaw?"

"Uh-huh. We also need some traveling herbs..if you don't mind that is," Gray responded. Hazelfur shook her head and beckoned him inside.

"Lay down," Hazelfur commanded and Gray complied. Hazelfur put her hands over his bruising stomach and started emitting healing magic. When she was done, she pulled back and poked his chest, checking for any other injuries.

"You're all set. Let me go grab those herbs for you," Hazelfur said as she stood up and used her Area magic to fly up shortly to where her traveling herbs were.

"Here," Hazelfur tossed them down and Gray caught them. Hazelfur flew downwards as her wings disappeared.

"Thanks...I never know why I keep pranking your sister. She's a frickin'..uhh..she's somethin', hehe," Gray chuckled as he couldn't comprehend what her sister was like.

"Yes, she is indeed something," Hazelfur giggled, looking at Gray with undisguised amusement.

"By the way, have you seen Laxus around?" Gray asked and Hazelfur sighed and shook her head 'no'. Laxus was a tart subject amongst the clan..especially after what happened between them and his father. Lets just say, Blackclan had an enemy among the ones they called friends.

"No...is he still holding grudge against us?" Hazelfur asked and Gray nodded.

"Wouldn't count on it changing anytime soon," Gray replied and Hazelfur sighed, before pointing to the entrance. Gray took that as his cue to leave.

"Looks like I'll be visiting the moonfall tonight," Hazelfur muttered.

True to her word, Hazelfur did. She jumped over the tree that blocked the moonfall from sight and turned into her tiger form. She walked towards the endless stream of water and touched it's cold water, going into a short slumber.

Hazelfur woke up to three things surrounding her; fire, iron, lightning. Then several yet one voice spoke to her.

" _Fire and Iron will go against lightning..the white-pawed tiger will save the lightning from utter peril._ "

 **What does this mean? Will Laxus have something to do with this? Will someone die in what's to come? Next we see the job Goldstar, Erza, Natsu, and Gray go on? What sort of adventure do we see next?**

 **FALCON OUT!**


	5. The Job's People

**Hey falcons! So today, I'm going to explain this so that way you are not so confused.**

 **Arcs will sometimes be jumbled up**

 **Some will be skipped**

 **Some will be even longer than the original**

 **And some will be different**

Hope that clears this chapter up. Hope you guys enjoy!

Erza impatiently tapped her foot. What was keeping the two idiots from fetching Goldstar? Erza checked the clock yet again to see what time it was. _9:33_.

"Sorry we're late, Erza," The deep female voice that belonged to Goldstar sounded behind her. Erza looked behind to see Natsu, Gray, and Goldstar standing there.

"What took you so long?" Erza asked, angry at Natsu and Gray. As much as she would like to be, she could never get over the fear of Goldstar, who was a lot more powerful than Master himself. Erza didn't stand a chance against a _calm_ Goldstar, much less an angry one. Needless to say, Erza kept herself in check.

"Gray decided to pull a prank...didn't end so well for him. Gomen," Goldstar explained. Erza shook her head and beckoned them to follow. They looked ahead to see the Blue Pegasus guild in front of them.

Goldstar looked at Erza, with an arched eyebrow raised.

"It'll be explained once we get inside. I asked for you to represent Blackclan for reasons...mostly because you are the most powerful in the clan. Either way, we need to wait for the other guilds," Erza said and Goldstar nodded, not in the slightest ticked off for being chosen for a job without her consent. It happens every once in a while, plus it helps her get out more.

They entered the building and were met with dead silence.

"My, what lovely hair~" And just like that, the TriMen appeared out of nowhere **(like seriously, WHERE THE ACTUAL FUCK DO THEY COME FROM?).**

"Goldstar-chan~ You're back!" Eve exclaimed and started scratching the neko ear on Goldstar's head. Goldstar couldn't hold in the purr that rumbled inside her chest, as Eve pet her ears.

"Dude, you're okay with this?" She heard Gray ask Natsu.

"They're actually more brother and sister than anything. Along with Ren and Hibiki. The first time they met Goldstar, we were on a job. She got ear massages, belly rubs, and massages on her back. It was so hilarious-see look!" Natsu exclaimed. Gray looked over to see Goldstar on the floor being scratched and rubbed in her tiger form, while she looked like she was in heaven.

"Still pathetic as ever?" Gray growled at the voice and turned to see Lyon Vastia and Sherry at the entrance.

"What was that?" Gray stiffened almost completely as he turned around to see a demonic aura around the human Goldstar. Natsu whistled," You're on your own, mothafucka!" Natsu jumped out of the way as Goldstar charged into Lyon, which made his body go through the roof and fade into a sparkle. Natsu raised his hand over his head and squinted his eyes to see where Lyon was.

"Hello, Jura-kun!" Goldstar said, completely forgetting her anger as she greeted the older man.

"AHHHHHHH!" A not-so-manly scream was heard as Lyon plummeted straight into the floor, about six feet deep. Everyone winced at the loud _SLAM!_ that was heard. Goldstar stood over Lyon and smiled.

"Next time, don't make fun of my friends~" Goldstar said, her voice echoing down the hole Lyon made.

" _Blrgh..._ " Lyon's gurgled voice sounded closer as he pulled himself out of the hole that he made.

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Jura said, shivering. He had heard tales of the woman..but seeing her in action was quite terrifying. Especially since she had only _punched_ him. Or at least, that's what he hoped for.

"So you're representing Blackclan? I thought Guild Masters stayed out of this kind of thing," Sherry asked.

"Thing is, my clan works differently-Hibiki?" Goldstar asked and Hibiki nodded, pulling up his archive magic.

"Blackclan has different branches in their guild. Goldstar is the highest ranking. Meaning she makes all the important descisions for her clan, and Leader Jobs are for her only. She can always bring a partner if needed. But Starclaw isn't far from her rank, considering she's the deputy," Hibiki was cut off by Jura.

"What is the deputy's role?" Jura was quite fascinated. Goldstar not only was young and mature..she had a whole clan to take care of and make not-so-easy decisions sometimes. That is no small feat.

"The deputy makes smaller, but still big, decisions. They also design patrols and choose the mentors for the new apprentices. Deputies also are destined to become leader..when the current one loses all of their nine lives," Hibiki flinched as he explained the biggest part and everyone looked at Goldstar, surprised.

"Continue," Goldstar heard several gasps.

"The medicine cat, while not the highest ranking, is the most important. They heal the clan and tell the leader prophecies or help them with a prophecy. Hazelfur is also very skilled in fighting and here's another thing; she has an ancient sp-"

"Healing Tongue. Used back when Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind, and Sky ruled the clans. Do not ask me how she obtained it, but do know it can save your life," Goldstar cut off Hibiki and Hibiki closed his magic.

"Warriors are ones who defend their clan and are possible deputies and mentors. Usually, you could only be a deputy if you had been a mentor first..but now a days, kits are in short supply. Hopefully Skyswirl can change that," Goldstar said, smirking.

"Skyswirl's expecting?!" The Fairy Tail mages yelled and Goldstar nodded slightly.

"I found out yesterday, so they won't arrive for another seven moons, I'm afraid," Goldstar said and everyone nodded.

"Oof!" A small, cute voice sounded and all turned to see a small, bluenette behind them. Immediately, Goldstar ran up to her, checking for injuries and what-not.

"Uh-My-my na-name is-is Wendy..Wendy Marvel," The bluenette spoke.

"My name is Goldstar, leader of Blackclan," Wendy looked up to see the speaker and her eyes widened. Carla wasn't lying when she heard about this woman.

"Are you from Cait shelter?" Goldstar asked and Wendy nodded.

"And she's not alone," Wendy turned around to see Carla in her little pink dress( **Happy's here, he's just asleep, in case if you all were wondering** )

"Carla?" Wendy asked, surprised. Carla looked at the woman beside her and froze. There was no way this woman was here. The rumors that Carla had heard..apparently this woman-Goldstar was dangerous.

"Step away from her!" Carla yelled and Goldstar blinked, before her lip started to peel up.

"I wouldn't do that," Erza said, walking up Goldstar's crouched side.

"And why not?" Carla asked.

"Goldstar sees Wendy as a kit, therefore, her motherly instincts kick in. You saying that makes her feel like you're a threat to Wendy and herself.

"But they have never met," Carla said persisting the matter.

"Think of it this way; a female tiger sees a lost cub. They'll most likely take it in and call it their own," Goldstar piped up. Carla looked suspicious, but soon gave up with a sigh. And as if Wendy recognized Goldstar as her mother, she looked up at her for permission to see Carla. No words were spoken, just a look and a nod were exchanged between the two. Wendy broke free from the hold that Goldstar had put her in, but then...an onimous saying was heard.

Fire and Iron will go against lightning...the white-pawed tiger will save the lightning from utter peril...

Whew! Sorry for the delay! Hey, cut me some slack, this was finished on my fucking birthday! Anyway, I'm launching yet another story that actually includes Narnia, and..well..this. This story will have absolutely no spoilers for Tigers and Fairies! Anyway hope you guys enjoyed!

FALCON OUT!


End file.
